State of the art antenna technology includes that described in the following patent documents: US 20130120205; US 20130321229; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,915; 4,783,663; 5,243,357; 5,568,160; 6,034,647; 6,563,398; 6,897,824; 7,564,421; 8,558,746; WO2013089456A1; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,915 to Rammos (Philips).
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.